pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Orange Islands
オレンジ諸島 Orenji-shotō |image = File:Orange Islands.jpg |caption = Map of the Orange Islands |firstappear = Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands |newpokemon = |prof = Professor Ivy |startpokemon = |villains = Team Rocket }} The chain, also formally known as the Orange Archipelago, is an island chain that appears in the Pokémon anime. The archipelago is different climatically from Kanto and Johto, which is temperate while the archipelago is tropical. One effect of the different climate is that Pokémon found there are of a different color. While many people inhabit these islands, the most notable are the Orange Crew, the four Gym Leaders who live on four of the islands. They are Cissy, Danny, Rudy, and Luana; and the Head Leader Drake. It should be noted that the Orange Islands are unique because there is no video game equivalent.Mailbag: You Are What You Eat!, Pokémon.com. URL last accessed March 4, 2007. The Orange Archipelago only exists in the anime and the The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga, so it is not considered part of the game canon. Gym battles Gym battles in the Orange Islands differ from those on the mainland because the Orange Crew do not require challengers to actually fight them. Instead, they wish to test their loyalty to their Pokémon and vice-versa with various tests (for example, Danny has a Trainer use his/her Pokémon to freeze a geyser of hot water and then carve it into a sled for racing). Other notable characters There are a few other characters of note on the Orange Islands. Professor Felina Ivy works on Valencia Island with her three assistants Faith, Hope, and Charity. Other notable residents include Prima, known in the video games as Lorelei, a local Pokémon Master and member of Kanto’s Elite Four (this would be later referenced in [[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|''Pokémon FireRed'' and LeafGreen]]’s Sevii Islands); Mateo, a glass sculptor who lives on Sunburst Island and takes his inspiration from a rare, reclusive Crystal Onix; and Melody, a young girl who lives on Shamouti Island and plays the flute in an annual ceremony there. In MS002: Pokémon The Movie 2000 - The Power of One, the Kanto region legendary birds and Lugia live around this area. Islands Most of the islands are named after varieties of oranges, or other citrus fruits. * Valencia Island * Tangelo Island * Mikan Island * Mandarin Island No. * Sunburst Island * Pinkan Island * a unnamed island (Dome Fossil Island) * Kinnow Island * a unnamed island (Sanctuary Island) * Navel Island * The 7 Grapefruit Islands * Moro Island * Golden Island * Murcott Island * a unnamed island (Farfetch'd Island) * Mandarin Island So. * Trovita Island * Fairchild Island * Shamouti Islands * Cleopatra Island * Ascorbia Island * Butwal Island * Kumquat Island * Rind Island * a unnamed island (Salveyo Weed Island) * Pummelo Island * Tarroco Island * Hamlin Island Pokémon League References Trivia * The shape of the Orange Islands has a resemblance of a Clefairy. * The Orange Island is the only region you can't go to that Ash went to. es:Archipiélago Naranja Category:Islands Category:Lists Category:Anime Locations